


Cold.

by PurpleAgo



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Operación Triunfo 2017, ot - Fandom
Genre: M/M, operación triunfo, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAgo/pseuds/PurpleAgo
Summary: Cold sucede la noche en la que Raoul es expulsado de la academia.Raoul sale, el frío entra.





	Cold.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoise/gifts).



Que lo hubiera sabido desde el principio no lo hacía más soportable.

Porque sí, lo sabía desde que los jueces habían pronunciado su nombre, con un argumento tan absurdo que Agoney tuvo que clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no dejar escapar una carcajada irónica.

En ese momento, unos segundos después de que Raoul hubiera dado sus últimos pasos en la academia, le habría gustado que ese Agoney del pasado estallara, que se hubiera reído y gritado que aquella nominación era injusta. Injusta porque estaba preparada. Injusta porque era una nueva treta para aumentar el número de espectadores del 24 horas y de la próxima gala, como lo había sido la elección de Manos vacías, la clase de los Javis o destrozar el armario en el que se escondía Raoul.

Y, sin embargo, Agoney cada vez veía con más claridad la estrategia de ese juego del que habían sido partícipes, en medio de la soledad que comenzaba a aposentarse en su estómago.

Había logrado no mostrar sus sentimientos a las cámaras. Pero, para luchar, hay que tener ganas de hacerlo, no basta con ser fuerte. Y, cuando Raoul había desaparecido tras el símbolo iluminado que decoraba la puerta de la academia, las ganas de Agoney habían desaparecido tras él.

Eran las 3 de la mañana. 

Agoney llevaba casi 1 año sin probar el alcohol. 

Quiso no estar sentado en una silla de aluminio, que sin Raoul al lado le era totalmente ajena. En una mesa enorme en la que nunca más le escucharía reír, en la que nunca más podrían hacerse reír. 

Agoney llevaba casi 1 año sin probar el alcohol y, de repente, quiso tener la oportunidad. Pero estaba en una cocina en la que sólo podía beber agua, en la que las luces estaban apagadas, pero no tardarían en volver a alumbrarle los miedos, que empezaban a gritarle desde dentro con fuerza. 

Y había uno inminente, al que tendría que prestarle atención pronto. 

Alfred le había ofrecido dormir en su cama, Amaia dormir con él, Nerea su cojín. Ricky no estaba allí, pero sabía que le habría amenazado con pegarle por dudar tanto de él, de ellos, por su actitud. Después se habría pasado la noche entera con él. 

Miriam no había dicho nada. Se había ido directamente a las habitaciones tras el chat. Miriam le veía la verdad en la cara, aunque él elaborara cuidadosamente capas de emociones fingidas a veces y otras de neutralidad. Esa noche no iba a ser menos. Era la única que no había buscado la manera de consolarle, porque no existía. 

Agoney, hasta ese momento, había podido calcular con precisión cuál era el siguiente abismo al que habría de enfrentarse. Se había permitido ser transparente consigo mismo y predecir cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias emocionales de cada día en la academia.

Sus predicciones llegaban hasta ese día a las 3 de la mañana.

A partir de ahí era todo desconocido.

Sus movimientos eran rígidos.

Le costó levantarse de la silla.

Caminó despacio.

Miró el sofá de reojo, replanteándose una vez más dormir allí. Pero sería todavía peor. Era más consciente de los recuerdos que habían creado tumbados juntos, entre las mantas verdes, finas. De cómo Raoul había sido el único en darse cuenta de que dormía allí cuando no podía soportar su propio cerebro, y de cómo le había acompañado a pesar de que Agoney intentara alejarle de todo aquello en lo que se convertía cuando el dolor le inundaba.

El sofá, definitivamente, no era buena idea.

Respiró hondo, llenando los pulmones con el aire suficiente para llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación, aire que no quemara.

Sentía que alguien le estaba mirando. ¿Alfred? No tenía energía para hablar con nadie.

Se desplomó sobre la cama que habían compartido las últimas noches, con la ropa de la gala todavía puesta.

Olía a él, a ellos, a ese olor que últimamente les definía a ambos y que poco a poco iría desapareciendo hasta quedar únicamente el suyo.

Las sábanas estaban arrugadas, hechas una bola en la esquina izquierda de la cama, tal y como ambos las habían dejado esa mañana.

Raoul estaba tan distraído que no le había obligado a hacer la cama.

Agoney no estaba seguro de poder dormir allí toda la noche.

O de poder dormir siquiera.

Acomodó la cabeza sobre la almohada, con la mano izquierda apoyada en la mejilla, y el brazo derecho sobresaliendo del colchón.

Sus dedos rozaron la tabla de madera que formaba parte del somier.

Notó las letras como si estuvieran grabadas en relieve con un punzón.

Estaban allí, en negro, en mayúscula.

RAOUL.

Las primeras lágrimas afloraron con lentitud, ardientes, sobre la piel.


End file.
